backyardmonstersfandomcom-20200223-history
Bolt/tips
*Use this as a looter until you get Brain. Remember looters get 4x loot than any other monsters. The biggest problem of Bolt is its lower damage and health, but if you send some D.A.V.E.s (or if you dont have D.A.V.E. send some Finks or Crabatrons with it) it will do wonders. Bolts can also outrun the Laser Tower's laser making the tower deal no damage, usually. *If you send it into a base where you suspect a Silo Death Trap, this is a good minesweeper. It's fast, has low hp (which makes it a good minesweeper) and if there are no traps it loots quite a lot along with other attacker monsters, e.g. Fink. When you send them in one by one it cleans all the traps very fast. Only drawbacks are that they take up 5 more housing spaces than a Pokey, and have a slightly higher goo cost (about 100 more than Pokey). *I found that Bolts can be good if you send them if with other monsters, such as Pokeys and finks. Follow this strategy and you will find destroying any yard easy as plucking a flower: Keep some Crabatrons and Project X's and 1 Zafreeti for production overnight. Next day morning, attack anyone's yard. Just destroy the Aerial Tower defenses using 5m twigs and 2m pebbles. Then simply send in your Crabatrons, Project X's, and Zafreeti. Just put 100,000 putty over them and they will destroy towers with high speed. Once all towers are destroyed, end your attack an go to your yard. (Make sure you dont put all your Project X's at a time. keep atleast one remaining.) Then make bolts till your housing is filled with one Project X and many Bolts, else if you have Shiny, then speed up your hatchery and make Brains. Attack the same person again. Send one Bolt in one direction to check the booby traps, then send the rest of your army in the same place. you will get 4 times more loot and will be able to conquer that yard with ease. If you were not able to destroy the whole yard, because of lvl 10 twig snappers and pebble shiners etc...then go to your yard and make pokeys. Atleast 160 pokeys. This time again attack, surely you will destroy the whole yard in one swipe. As you know, pokeys are masters of destruction, better than dave. The recent Monster lab addition allowed Bolts to have the ability Teleportation, enhancing mobility. However this is completely overshadowed by Brain's new ability, Invisibility. And also both Bolt and Brain can be used as evolution food for Fomor. Bolts are good when you need to quickly follow up on a base with all defenses destroyed, simply go produce as much bolts as possible with all your bases and attack. This is useful when fighting an enemy with fomor, as fomor will kill bolts easily. First produce as much as 500 bolts then catpult them with 5M putty. This will loot out any base in under 3 min. I also found that Bolts are only good for looting AFTER you have destroyed ALL towers. From my own experience having nearly all Bolts and a few Brains can loot a high level base in under 4mins. Also ALL looting monsters loot all the resources in a building before it moves on to another one. Also dont send any other monsters except ones that can loot because they could destroy a building before ALL the resources can be looted. Category:Tips Category:Monster Tips Category:Bolt